


Pretérito

by Buhonera_sh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh
Summary: El sicario miraba a el guerrero con fascinación y un poco de duda. Tenía una sensación de ya haberlo visto antes pero ¿Cuando?.Le era difícil recordar toda su vida extensa, pero aquel hombre frente a él le parecía tan familiar.Jiren se sentía confundido y con algo de adrenalina al percibir la mirada persistente de Hit, su vida era particularmente aburrida, el torneo del poder ha sido lo más entretenido que ha hecho y el tener a un sicario analizándolo tan detenidamente le hace sentir algo feliz, quería tener un poco de riesgo en su vida, quería acabar con su rutina.
Relationships: Hit/Jiren (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 8





	1. Fijo

Completamente extraño. Así se sintió Hit en el torneo del poder, por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que ocurriría algo.   
Esperaba la victoria esa era su misión y sabía que no sería fácil..luchar contra guerreros que tenían el mismo objetivo pero diferentes habilidades le llenaba de adrenalina.

Todo querían sobrevivir y parecían estar llenos de convicción ... cuando estás a punto de perderlo todo es cuando más fuerza logras tener.

Observó a cada participante tratando de divisar algunos puntos débiles, no se dejaría llevar por las apariencias, sabía divisar a un contrincante fuerte.   
Varios se alzaban imponentes y con egocentrismo confiando demasiado en sus habilidades, la confianza no es del todo buena te cega de tu objetivo principal y te hace subestimar a los demás.

Su equipo era bueno pero les faltaba conocimiento, Caulifla era demasiado segura sobre sí misma y hasta era un poco ignorante mientras su compañera Kale era completamente diferente carecía del instinto de lucha y parecía temer a cada participante. Pero ambas se equilibran perfectamente, aprenderían a comportarse y tener lo que les hace falta.   
Eran un equipo y debían apoyarse entre sí, cuando el otro estaba en problemas debían ayudarse ... la vida de todo su universo estaba puesta en sólo 10 guerreros, eran la única esperanza.

Jiren al igual que él solo se limitaba a echarle un vistazo a cada universo esperando ver algún contrincante excepcional, sabía que sería una batalla campal muy dura pero confiaba en su fuerza. Había pasado por tanto a lo largo de su vida que lo único que hacía sentir plenamente seguro era su poder.  
Se observó observado y busco a aquella persona que le miraba con tanta intensidad y se encontró con el dueño de unos ojos rojizos llenos de frialdad capaz de infundir miedo en los corazones de los débiles, analizó febrilmente a aquel tipo y pudo descubrir quién era .. así que el legendario asesino del universo 6 había posado sus ojos en el, que gran sorpresa. Le resultó obvio ninguna persona "buena" podía poseer unos ojos tan "vacíos" parecía como si viera tu alma a través de ellos, particularmente bellos ¿como unos ojos tan bonitos pudieron ver las muertes de tanta gente? Hit es una persona de temer carece de aquel tintineo de decidir entre la vida o la muerte, su moral parece inexistente. 

Los ojos negros y rojizos se conectaron dando paso a pensamientos y emociones, pero un pelinegro saiyajin también pudo notar lo poderoso que era el guerrero de universo 11.

El torneo empezó y solo un universo ganaria ...

Hit aun no podía descifrar el porque aquel guerrero le parecía tan familiar, sintió una sensación de desconcierto una "laguna mental" no podía recordar el porqué, acaso ¿le ha visto antes? no, no era posible ... aunque si quería respuestas tendria que averiguar y hacer las preguntas, pero no era el momento ni el lugar indicado, pero si quería saber tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad, tenía como misión poner victorioso a su universo y esa es su prioridad.

Se encontraron nuevamente y debían luchar por su propia existencia y por su universo entero, no había opciones ... uno de los dos perdería y debían batallar por ello. Pero nuevamente y por suerte Goku interrumpe aquel momento dejando la batalla pendiente para ser terminada en otro instante. Hit antes de marcharse le dio un leve vistazo a su rival quería saber más de Jiren pero las cosas no podrían ser así, solo quedaría un universo en pie y ya ..

Por otro lado a Jiren le dolia un poco la cabeza sintió un zumbido bastante molesto y desconcertante que le incomodaba al igual que esa sensación tan rara que jamás había experimentado, no estaba seguro del ¿porqué? pero sabía quién se había producido; Hit el sicario ... pero era lo de menos, tenia muchas mas cosas de las que preocuparse.

El torneo cada vez se hacía más complicado pues eran menos, si, pero quedaban los más fuerte, los que tenían sus artimañas y aquellos que resistieron, a cada momento una lucha se libraba y uno era el victorioso, mientras el perdedor traía la desgracia a su universo, una esperanza menos ...

Se volvieron a encontrar frente a frente y con un solo objetivo, ganar.

Jiren reconoció el valor y la astucia de Hit pero eso no le quitaria lo que era, un asesino a sueldo y personas como esas merecían enfrentar la justicia y eso es lo que el guerrero le dio, una pequeña lección por todas las muertes que había ocurrido el sicario; tenía sus manos cubiertas de sangre, un ser abominable y sin sentimientos eso es lo que era Hit para Jiren ... pero aun con ese pensamiento tenía aquella curiosidad sobre él.

Y Hit no puedo cumplir su misión pero logró conseguir respuestas, recordaba pequeños trozos de escenas y de algo estaba seguro, esa no era la primera vez que se conocían, no, lo recordara debería hacerlo, pero fue hace tantos años ... Jiren ¿ lo recordaría?

Ambos tuvieron un pasado donde eran "amigos" ... pero ¿porqué dejaron de serlo? algo no está bien, faltan cosas, faltan respuestas y no será fácil conseguirlas.

Pero cuando el universo 6 fue eliminado el corazón de Jiren se contrajo dolorosamente como aquella vez cuando niño ... Hit no era importante para él ¿porque se sintió así? tan afligido y vacío como si algo le hiciera falta, no era normal ¿que me pasa? se cuestionó intentando comprender ...

* * *

Las cosas salieron bien para todos, la batalla les enseño lo fácil que pueden ser destruidos por Zeno-sama y les alentó a ser mejores. Algunos hallaron el control sobre su fuerza, otros consiguieron mayor seguridad y muchos aprendieron que el egocentrismo no es muy bueno.

Y dos personas completamente distintas obtuvieron una segunda oportunidad para revelar su pasado y descubrir sus sentimientos. 

Pero aquello parecía estar en el olvido, los problemas iban y venían, no había tiempo y no sabían el cómo comunicarse con el contrario y una gran duda le invadía los pensamientos desalentandolos ¿Valdría la pena ?

El mal acechaba a cada uno de los universos y solo había una forma de desterrarlo y era luchando. Hit hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para acabar con aquellos seres llenos de ignorancia y que carecían de humanidad, él era un asesino y lo tenía muy claro pero jamás mataría a inocentes; niños, sus principales presas eran convictos o políticos corruptos. El hecho de matar a tantas personas y creerte un salvador le parecía abominable y absurdo. Su fuerza no fue suficiente, pero las ganas de sobrevivir de todos contrarrestaron el mal por un momento, no olvidaría que el universo siete acudió en su ayuda. La mejor forma de derrotar a Hearts era luchando todos juntos contra el.

¿Quien era el mortal más poderoso? lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Jiren, sintió culpa al pensar que irían a por él y tal vez le mataran ... pero eso no ocurriría, no lo permitiría, Jiren no moriría porque Hit no dejaría que eso sucediera, había descubierto tanto y no pensaba en olvidar todo por segunda vez. Tanto sufrimiento para que ¿para perderlo todo otra vez? no, el destino le dio otra oportunidad de redimirse y no la desperdiciaria, tiene tanto por recordar pero las escenas le cautivaron ... ¿así de hermoso podría llegar a ser su futuro? no lo sabía pero deseaba lo que había tenido en su pasado. Pero aún algo no le cuadraba ¿porque Jiren no le recordó? acaso también lo olvido... no, parecía que algo estaba mal con ambos ¿pero que?

¿Qué es lo que falta?

Cuando se volvieron a ver en el universo siete aun estaba ese pequeño hormigueo que recorría sus cuerpos, Hit sonrió sutilmente al ver al contrario, estaba feliz tal vez la oportunidad había llegado pero primero debían encargarse de aquel "villano". No fue nada facil pero lo lograron y decidió dar el primer paso para confrontar a el guerrero del universo once.

-Jiren ¿Porque has venido? - Interrogó

-Eso debería preguntartelo yo, asesino- Respondió de forma descortés

Y eso descarto algunas hipótesis que tenía Hit dejando solo dos respuestas a su pregunta, Jiren no le recordaba o ocurrió algo que él desconocía y por eso es tan hosco. Ninguna de las dos era buena pues debería tener tacto y sutileza en sus palabras y comportamientos.

-Bueno entonces, he venido por una misión; Ayudar al universo siete- Miro al ajeno intentando percibir alguna emoción o expresión que le ayude a descubrir la verdad, la respuesta correcta.

-No me sorprende, tu solo trabajas por dinero. Creí que venías por tu propia moral- 

-¿Mi moral? si también por ello, goku, vegeta y los demás nos ayudaron y eso hice yo. No quiero estar en deuda- Se acercó unos pasos y frunció su ceño   
-Dime Jiren ¿Lo sientes?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó

-Ese sentimiento de familiaridad ¿puedes sentirlo?- Posó su mano en el hombro del otro

Jiren guardó silencio y sintió el contacto del sicario pero aunque se negara ahí estaba ..

-Si..¿porque? ¿Dime porque es?- Estaba tan confundido y lleno de dudas

-Ya veo entonces tu no lo recuerdas ..-

-¿Que debería recordar?- Interrumpió 

-Nuestro pasado... solo tengo algunos recuerdos. He de suponer que ocurrió hace más de 800 años-

-Es imposible-

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- Pregunto de forma ansiosa 

-Porque en ese entonces aun no nacia- Apartó la mano de Hit de su hombro

-No logro entender..lo que sucede, yo te he visto hace mucho tiempo atrás de eso estoy seguro- El de mirada rojiza dijo con determinación

-Compruebalo- Contestó mientras se daba una media vuelta para marcharse e irse a su universo

-Espera- Sujeto nuevamente al ajeno intentando detenerlo   
-No te estoy mintiendo, yo te contare todo pero no te vayas...- Suspiro frustrado

-No tengo tiempo, debo irme- 

-Déjame ir contigo, por favor- Murmuró lo último 

-Un sicario en el universo once, no es una buena idea-

-Prometo que no asesinare a nadie. Solo déjame mostrarte..-

El menor miro de reojo al contrario y suspiro, le daría una sola oportunidad y al mínimo error le haría pagar por cada uno sus actos abominables, sin excepciones.

-Esta bien, asesino. Pero no te atrevas a matar porque la consecuencia será que pases el resto de tu vida en una celda-

Y así comienza esta historia ...

¿Cual sera el pasado que aguardan?


	2. Intangible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una relación más estrecha y pequeños recuerdos que intentan revelar un pasado...

  
Estaban a metros de distancia en una habitación vacía; que era para los entrenamientos.

Como hablarle si no sabía nada sobre él...  
El sicario suspiro intentando romper aquel silencio estremecedor ¿Que podía hacer? Pero por suerte el contrario se decidió a interrogarlo.

-¿Me contaras o te quedarás callado?- Cuestionó toscamente

-¿Que quieres saber?-

-Lo que supuestamente sabes de mi, quiero saber lo que piensas y recuerdas- Se acercó mirando directamente al mayor esperando notar algún rastro de mentira en su rostro

-Jiren, no sé nada sobre ti...o por lo menos en mis recuerdos eras alguien diferente-

-No logro entenderte, explicate-

-Como ya te mencioné creo que tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás por eso no lograba recordarte. Pero hay muchas cosas que no cuadran- Miro el suelo mientras intentaba formar las palabras correctas  
-El primer recuerdo que logré obtener era de ambos caminando bajo la lluvia. Indague sobre eso y solo llegué a una conclusión debió ser la primera vez que nos conocimos-

-Cuéntame más-

-Fue un día particularmente desastroso para ambos, no recuerdo bien el porqué pero de algo estoy muy seguro la tristeza nos invadía, el clima no estaba de nuestro lado y tanto tú como yo no teníamos suerte, te veías demasiado enfermo y vulnerable, podía notar como tiritabas de frío supongo que me apiadé de ti- Levantó la vista y observó como el de piel grisácea fruncía el ceño

-No me convences, asesino-

-Tsk deja de llamarme así, tengo nombre; y es Hit- 

-Solo te llamo por lo que eres o acaso me equivoco- Se burló 

-Tienes razón pero no importa, no me arrepiento de nada- Su actitud se tornó más fría

Jiren quedó sorprendido ante esas palabras ¿Serían cierta? No sabía la respuesta, pero temía que fuera verdad. ¿No se arrepentía de jugar a ser dios? de decidir entre la vida o la muerte de una persona, Hit es completamente letal su cabeza; su mente funciona diferente a cualquier persona normal. Está lleno de sorpresas, pero aún no respondía las dudas que tenía.

El contrario tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión que había tomado, no lograría convencer al ajeno.

-No todos tenemos suerte, tu tienes a tu equipo; a tus amigos..yo no tengo nada; solo mi trabajo- Se dio una media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su universo y volver a hacer lo único en lo que era bueno; asesinar.

El de piel más clara le miró y analizó lo dicho...suerte él no tenía suerte, desperdicio tanto tiempo de su vida en la venganza que nunca tuvo esos pequeños momentos de diversión..fue una persona mala pues solo se preocupaba de sí mismo, egoísta y tosco. Estaba cambiando eso, enserio lo intentaba pero le era difícil confiar, cómo hacerlo cuándo fue tan duro con sus "amigos" no merecía tenerlos...

-Espera- Le detuvo agarrando del codo al de ojos rojizos  
-Lo siento, puedes proseguir porfavor, necesito saber- Se disculpó intentando sonar amable

-Lo mejor será que vuelva a mi universo- Se dio una media vuelta y tercamente tiró de su brazo para deshacerse del agarre

El más joven tiró fuertemente produciendo que el ajeno se diera una pequeña vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, la mano de Jiren bajo hasta tocar los nudillos del mayor y le sujeto sintiendo la piel fría. Esa pequeña acción se sentía tan bien, la calidez y el frío de ambos cuerpos se juntaron con el contacto de sus extremidades.

-Hit..¿Porque me haces sentir distinto?- Pregunto inocentemente

-Yo también me siento así, quiero encontrar la respuesta. Ayúdame Jiren- Le apretó la mano mientras susurraba

Hit le miró con una mirada plagada de fascinación y eso a Jiren le provocó un sentimiento que creía extinto..sintió confianza; no de sí mismo sino que confío en el asesino.  
Le parecía una locura entablar una relación amistosa con un hombre que tenía una moral tan abominable pero lo que fuera que era esa sensación no era provocada desde su mente; pertenecía a su corazón.

Así que aunque fueran tan distintos comenzaron a convivir juntos intentando descifrar el pasado que tenían.  
Hit tenía pequeñas escenas de lo que vivieron pero no eran suficientemente claras como para significar algo en concreto solo eran situaciones tan simples. El asesino frunció su ceño mientras recordaba una de las escenas que le había parecido más llamativa.

_-Hit_ _tus manos están frías- Murmuró el de piel clara mientras sus manos cálidas_ _tocaban las del asesino_   
_-¿Así está mejor?- Preguntó con una diminuta sonrisa mientras su pulgar acariciaba las palmas de las manos de Hit_

_-Si_ _, lo está. Gracias- El de ojos rojizos dio un apretón sonriendo al igual que su contraparte mientras poco a poco el frío de su cuerpo se_ _disipaba_

Parecía ser solo una acción de compañeros pero sentía que era un poco más tendría que esperar para averiguar si solo eran eso...amigos. No sabía qué sentimientos tenía a por el guerrero, no era mucho de expresar o sentir. Por "primera vez" estaba intentando socializar de una forma normal sin recurrir a la fuerza, estaba teniendo un amigo y un acto de confianza a con el otro...  
Pero era solo Hit el que lograba recordar, Jiren por su parte se limitaba a escuchar y indagar pero ningún recuerdo llegaba a él..como si, como si sus memorias se negaran a aceptar recordar o tal vez lo protegían de la verdad...no lo sabía.  
Pero aún anhelaba saber más, la curiosidad le corroía invitándolo a sacar sus propias conclusiones pero todas eran tan descabelladas, sentía que no estaban llegando a nada perdía un poco la esperanza pero debía admitir que pasar tiempo con el otro varón le satisfacía, el hecho de que ambos tuvieran opiniónes tan críticas llenas de argumentos razonables y debatir con otra persona sobre temas tan distintivos; le gustaba, tenía a alguien en quien confiar y el hecho de liberarse en poco de su pesado pasado y de su miedo recurrente a ser débil le causaba comodidad, un respiro antes de hundirse en sus demonios.

Al poco tiempo ya no solo era a la confianza la que los unía, el cariño florecía en ambos, el deseo de contacto y de escuchar la voz del otro era persistente.

-Jiren recordé algo ¿Quieres escucharlo?- Preguntó el mayor mientras tomaba asiento y se relajaba

-Claro, quiero saber qué pasado teníamos- Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y se inclinó en su asiento para escuchar las palabras que saldrían de la boca del sicario

L _a_ _noche era fría; casi gélida capaz de_ _entumecer_ _los dedos de los transeúntes. Las estrellas se alzaban luminosas imponiendo un poco de esperanzas en aquellos que perdían la fe._

_Jiren las miraba mientras suspiraba esperando la compañía de Hit._   
_El de ojos rojos miraba a su compañero que se inclinaba en el balcón con gran felicidad, la calma reflejada en el rostro de Jiren hacia que sus mejillas se tornaran de un suave color rosa; haciéndolo pasar por un ligero efecto del frío, caminó a paso lento hacia el balcón._

_-La_ _luna está muy bella esta noche- Le susurro haciendo que el ajeno se sobresaltara_

_-No te escuché, tus pasos son ligeros- Su vista aún estaba en el cielo y luego una pequeña expresión de sorpresa y alegría adorno su rostro._

_-Umm_ _¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó curioso el sicario_

_-Una_ _estrella fugaz- Le respondió_   
_-Mira_ _ahí_ _va-_ _Señaló el cielo_

_Y ahí estaba pasando a una gran rapidez y iluminando un poco más la noche._

_-Pide_ _un deseo_ _Jiren-_ _Apoyo su mano en la madera_

_El de piel más clara cerros sus ojos y los abrió mientras suspiraba, posó su mano encima de la de su acompañante y ambos miraron las estrellas como si buscaran la esperanza que les faltaba, anhelando un poco más de tiempo...solo un poco de tiempo que tanto necesitaban._

-¿Que deseo habré pedido?- Apoyo su mentón en su mano intentando pensar en una respuesta

-No lo se, pero pareció ser un momento bastante tranquilo y a la vez angustioso...no sé cómo explicarlo pero siento que era una situación muy desalentadora- Su rostro mostraba lo intranquilo que se sentía

-Entonces así fue- Los ojos oscuros de Jiren le miraron con determinación y una pizca de comprensión  
-Sólo tenemos que seguir charlando, pronto podremos atar todos los cabos sueltos- Le dio una frase motivadora y una sonrisa suave y leve

El corazón de Hit pálpito con rapidez y se sintió anonadado por aquella muestra tan particularmente adorable, sintió sus mofletes un poco cálidos; estaba algo sonrojado por la sonrisa del menor.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió igualmente de una forma cariñosa

Jiren se preguntaba ¿Porque no sonríe tanto? Pues consideraba que la sonrisa del mayor era realmente bonita y natural; un poco hipnotizante ver esa pequeña acción acompañada de una mirada suave y brillante.  
Tan extraño ver algo así de lindo en una persona tan...tan abominable, era difícil de comprender el porqué acababa con la vida de los demás tenía ganas de preguntar aquello pero sería traspasar un límite y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar el avance que estaban logrando, así que simplemente guardó sus dudas para sí mismo esperando el momento correcto para hacerlas y eso iba a tomar tiempo, pues apenas estaban en el comienzo de una gran travesía que los pondría a prueba a ambos.

* * *

_-Mi_ _tiempo se está acabando- Susurro suavemente mientras observaba aquella mirada que tanto extrañaría_

_-No te olvidaré-_ _Respondió intentando convencer al contrario y a sí mismo de ello; una afirmación_

_-Recuerdame_ _y encuéntrame-_ _Masculló mientras su voz se volvía cada vez más inaudible hasta desaparecer y dejar la habitación en completo silencio y oscuridad_

_-No quiero olvidarte...- Estiró su mano intentando alcanzar al extraño pero la dejó caer al encontrarse desolado_

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron de golpe mientras una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por su frente.

-Fue solo un sueño- Se sentó en la cama y observó sus manos temblorosas

Respiro profundamente intentando calmar la agitación y angustia que le invadían, cerró sus ojos sintiendo un pequeño ardor y luego algo empapó sus dedos.

-¿Qué...?- Abrió sus ojos y observo sus dedos  
-¿Porque están...?- Y otra gota cayó

Miro el techo y sintió la humedad en sus mejillas, sus manos se posaron en su rostro y tocaron el rastro de humedad.

-Yo, yo ¿Porque estoy llorando?- Secó su rostro con su antebrazo y se volvió a recostar

Se concentró en recordar el extraño sueño y ahí estaban esas frases sin sentido y esa oscuridad asfixiante.

-"Recuérdame y encuéntrame"- Murmuró para sí mismo  
-¿¡Qué diablos significa eso!?- Bufó frustrado y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a conciliar el sueño nuevamente

"Recuérdame y encuentrame" esa frase, esa simple y sencilla frase carente de sentido le carcomía los pensamientos y le impedía dormir, esas malditas palabras le hacían sentir tan triste...hoy sería una larga noche para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me es algo difícil actualizar por el hecho de que mi salud no es muy buena.   
> Espero que el capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.  
> Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.


	3. Reflejo

El hombre de mirada rojiza se observaba en el espejo, viendo su reflejo. Había sido una noche dura igual que las anteriores, no podía dormir correctamente los recuerdos vividos le carcomían la mente dejando ese sabor amargo..el no saber porqué lo hizo ¿Por qué todo lo bello se marchito?

Las piezas del rompecabezas cobraban sentido y la culpa lo estaba consumiendo. No podía seguir guardando aquel secreto...debía decirle a Jiren lo que sucedió el porqué todo se derrumbó, fue su culpa. El destino era tan cruel que le hizo revivir esa situación por segunda vez, acaso no podría disfrutar el amor.

La angustia le impedía pensar correctamente y el asesino a sangre fría que un día fue se desmoronaba con cada noche que pasaba ¿Cuanto más debería soportar?

Suspiró sonoramente mientras apoyaba sus manos en el frío espejo, su aspecto se veía deteriorado, sus ojos rojos ya no poseían aquel factor de miedo que solía inculcar en los otros. Estaban brillantes y se notaba que las lagrimas querían salir, su cuerpo ansiaba llorar de angustia.

-Debo permanecer sereno, no tengo que caer en la desesperación...yo soy fuerte- Se susurro a si mismo como una especie de consuelo

Exhaló con fuerza y cerro sus ojos, apartó las manos del espejo y abrió el grifo para refrescarse y calmar sus pensamientos. Mojo su rostro con el agua fría y bebió un poco de agua, las gotas bajaban con lentitud recorriendo su rostro dándole un mejor aspecto.

Luego de terminar con su rutina habitual, camino sin un rumbo específico, solo quería salir de esa habitación que le hacía sentir asfixiado.  
Y ahí estaba en frente del lugar que quería evitar. En frente de la persona que no deseaba ver...

-Mierda- Susurró para si mismo mientras el guerrero caminaba directamente hacia él

Su cuerpo le había guiado al lugar y con la persona a la cual no quería ver, no era un buen momento para entablar una conversación con el tipo que le impedía comportarse como debería.

-Hit ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Recordaste algo más?- Interrogó Jiren mientras se paraba erguido a un metro del contrario

Estaban rígidos a un metro de distancia, como si evitarán el contacto, cuando en realidad en sus ojos se podía ver el anhelo de sentir la piel del otro. Solo un roce, un ligero roce los dejaría contentos el resto de la tarde.

-Yo..- Hit dudo en decir lo que deseaba, dudaba de contar aquella verdad que le carcomía el alma  
-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?- Preguntó mientras su mirada recorría los rasgos del guerrero

-Si, claro- Frunció su celo y se dio una media vuelta  
-Sígueme- Ordenó y emprendió una caminata hacia el lugar que tenía en mente

Hit observaba la espalda de Jiren, viendo la ondulación de sus músculos, admirando el cuerpo que "veía" en sus recuerdos, ¿su piel será suave? esa pregunta surgió en su cabeza. Sus manos hormiguearon al solo pensar en tocar la piel de la curvatura de la espalda de Jiren, el deseo de recorrer con su dedo índice la columna vertebral sintiendo debajo de su dedo el contorno de las vértebras. Quería presionar sus manos y hundir sus dedos en ese bello cuerpo, el cuerpo que veía en sus sueños...ese que no podía tocar.  
Ambos frenaron hasta llegar a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado y cómodo para charlar.

-Tengo que contarte algo...es lo último que he recordado, pero por favor no me alejes- Se sentó en el césped mientras sus manos tocaban la humedad de la tierra  
-Dime Jiren ¿Eres capaz de perdonar?-

-¿Que estás tratando de decir?- Se sentó frente al contrario tratando de ver algún rastro, alguna expresión que le indicará la verdad que se "acercaba".

-¿Me perdonarás?-

-¿Que debería perdonarte? Ve al grano Hit-

El nombrado agarro la mano de Jiren y con gentileza la acarició mientras la llevaba a su rostro, beso el dorso de la mano mientras sus ojos carmesí se encontraban directamente con esa mirada oscura.

-Permíteme mostrarte y demostrarte el sentimiento que tengo guardado; encerrado aquí dentro- Guío ambas manos entrelazadas a su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón  
-Quiero que me perdones...pues yo te olvidé y te prometí que no lo haría. Rompí una promesa y deseo que me disculpes por esa fatal falla que cometí-

El asesino tenía demasiado miedo, aún no era el momento correcto para revelar aquella verdad, aquello que les separó por cientos de años. Debía ir paso a paso desde el principio hasta luego terminarlo abruptamente, porque aunque deseara jamás separarse de Jiren...tenía claro que era imposible ser perdonado por el atroz acto que cometió. Como es que se atrevió a dañar a la persona que más amaba, ¿Que paso por su cabeza en ese instante?  
No lo tiene claro, no comprende a su yo del pasado y eso le desespera. No quería arruinarlo por segunda vez, aunque era imposible por la falta de "algo" pero podría hacerlo otra vez solo que de distinto modo. ¿Como es que llegó a ansiar tanto el dinero? Debía admitir que en su momento solo lo hacía por necesidad y tal vez por un poco de satisfacción pero ahora con una edad contundente el hecho de asesinar era un simple trabajo...una rutina monótona de la cual no sentía absolutamente nada.

Por otro lado Jiren sentía bajo la palma de su mano el movimiento del pecho de Hit al respirar. Su mente le decía que se alejara de ese toque y que se marchara lo más lejos de aquella bestia, pero al contrario de su mente su corazón anhelaba la cercanía. De algo estaba seguro había un sentimiento de angustia del cual su corazón y mente estaban de acuerdo.  
Ese bello asesino poseía la capacidad de hacer que él se enamorara y también tenia la forma de destruirlo desde adentró.

Que elegir lo que dicta su corazón o lo que grita su mente.  
Llegó solo a una respuesta.

-Hit, no se que intentas lograr pero quiero que sepas que te daré solo una oportunidad para que cambies las cosas entre nosotros, aprovéchala porque no doy segundas oportunidades-

-Estoy a tu completa disposición Jiren, haré que me veas de otra manera. Prometo dártelo todo, cada pedazo de mi corazón y amor te pertenecerán. Ya viví esto una vez y te aseguro de que será la última, forjare tus recuerdos desde el principio, haremos una nueva página en nuestro "libro"-

-Ya lo veremos- Apartó su mano del cuerpo del mayor

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero pasar tiempo contigo ¿Aceptas?- Preguntó el sicario

-Veré que puedo hacer. Lo más importante para mí es la gente, no voy a interponer nada ante eso, ¿Comprendes? No cambiaré mi vida actual por ti, espero que lo asimiles-

-Lo entiendo. Eres tan empático como siempre...eso me atrae- Murmuró con un toque meloso en su voz

-Al parecer los asesinos no son tan introvertidos; tímidos- Bromeó el guerrero

-No soy cualquier asesino, Jiren. Soy muy diferente y eso te lo demostrare muy pronto- Sonrió levemente

-Umm nos vemos luego...- Dijo Jiren

-Pero aún es muy pronto ¿Porque?-

-Debo terminar mis deberes como héroe, tal vez necesiten de mi ayuda, adiós- Le dio un último vistazo al asesino  
-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme- Su cuerpo se alzó a un metro de altura y se marchó volando

-Esto será mucho más complicado, mucho más de lo que pensaba, desearía...desearía que las cosas cambiaran- Miro el cielo nublado  
-Pronto lloverá- Murmuró mientras sentía una gota caer cerca de su párpado

Hit cerro sus ojos y sintió como las gotas caían en su rostro. Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, por sus recuerdos.

* * *

_-La noche está fría, deberíamos volver a casa pronto- Susurro mientras sujetaba la cálida mano de su acompañante_

_-Si.. pero podemos quedarnos un rato más, las estrellas están relucientes hoy-_

_-Solo un momento más, pronto lloverá-_

_-Lo se-_

_-Jiren ¿Por qué te gustan las estrellas?-_

_-No son solo las estrellas, me gusta todo lo que está fuera de mi alcance. Por eso me gustas tú-_

_-Pero yo estoy aquí contigo...-_

_-Dime Hit ¿Porque eres inalcanzable para mí?-_

_-No se a que te refieres- La lluvia comenzó a caer suavemente_

_-No me dejas llegar a tu corazón ¿Hay algo mal en mi?- Su voz salio suavemente_

_-¿Qué? No, claro que no- Se posó frente al menor y presionó sus hombros con sus dedos_   
_-Eres perfecto, yo ¡Yo te amo!- Su boca se entreabrió y se alejó asustado mientras sus manos tapaban su boca. El color rojo de sus ojos se oscureció y retrocedió con lentitud_   
_-Yo..lo siento- Se dio la vuelta y camino con rapidez alejándose de la escena_

_-Espera, ¡Detente!- Jiren tenía su mano estirada_   
_-Mierda-_ _Troto_ _para alcanzar al mayor_   
_-¡Yo también te amo!- Gritó a unos metros del contrario_   
_-Te amo..- Se detuvo al ver cómo el otro frenaba su paso_

_Hit miro hacia atrás y estiró su mano, Jiren corrió y sujeto la extremidad que se estiraba ante el. Y así ambos estaban con sus manos unidas y con sus corazones latiendo al compás._

_-Te amó-_ _Murmuraron_ _los dos mientras_ _emprendían rumbo a su hogar_

_La lluvia aún caí y los empapaba a ambos pero eso no los detuvo y siguieron caminando a través de esta con sus manos húmedas y frías. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus rostros y las gotas recorrían la piel descubierta dejando un rastro frío y mojado._

_-Hit ¿Puedes besarme?- Preguntó avergonzado el menor_

_Y el mayor al instante junto sus labios con los de él contrario. Jiren soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al sentir la calidez de otra boca invadir la suya._   
_Hit se alejó y sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida del otro._

_-¿Que pasa? Eso fue un si, por cierto-_

_-¿He? Oo si, si...gracias- Miro sus zapatos_   
_-Emm ¿Puedo tener otro?-_

_-Puedes tener todos los que quieras, te amo tanto- Beso la mejilla_ _húmeda de Jiren_   
_-Nunca te_ _lastimare_ _, mi corazón te pertenece-_

_Estas mintiendo_   
_¿Porque mientes?_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos al sentir que su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío. Llevo su mano a su corazón y camino mientras miraba el piso.

Desearía recordar el como se sentía besarte, la sensación que me provocabas.  
¿Como hiciste que te amará? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Que debo hacer yo para ganarme tu corazón?

Por más que esto se pueda alargar yo sé que pronto tendrá un final.

Cargar con esta vida si que ha sido una condena...

_-Mi trabajo ha terminado- Camino con lentitud dejando atrás los dos cuerpos que yacían en el piso de madera sin el órgano principal del sistema circulatorio_

_Salió de la casa y vio a una figura acercarse a él._   
_Al parecer tendría que asesinar a otra persona más..._ _agh_ _pero sería mejor evitarlo._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Interrogó el joven_

_-Umm no es de tu incumbencia- Murmuró y siguió su camino dejando atrás al otro hombre_

_Espero que esto no me traiga más problemas, no me agradaría tenerle cerca_ _impidiéndome trabajar._  
 _Será mejor que vuelva a casa pronto, no quiero levantar sospechas._  
 _No creí que esto fuera tan jodido._ _Aunque la paga es bastante buena, la humanidad es una mierda...es sorprendente ver cómo se intentan destruir entre ellos._  
 _¿Que habrán hecho estas personas? Bueno que más da, se metieron con el tipo equivocado y eso significa más dinero para mí._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.


End file.
